SOLO POR UN BESO
by Dria Chiba
Summary: Una historia llena de amor sin muchas explicaciones tal y como debe ser el amor verdadero que llega… SOLO POR UN BESO.


Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción… la pequeña estrofa de la canción es de aventura y se titula "solo por un beso".

_SOLO POR UN BESO_

Una historia llena de amor sin muchas explicaciones tal y como debe ser el amor verdadero que llega… SOLO POR UN BESO.

Como rayos me había dejado convencer, ah… no, esto es un favor… o eso dijo mi mejor amigo Andrew quien me pidió "un favor" diciendo que no podía dejarlo solo, así que ahora estaba yo aquí en este bar bebiendo una copa… más bien, mirando una copa desde hacía un buen rato mientras Andrew me agradecía por enésima vez el haberlo acompañado.

Si, así es, la chica que le gusta esta en este lugar con un grupo de amigas y el por no atreverse a confesar su amor ahora la seguía a todos lados intentando que ningún hombre osara acercarse a ella. De pronto el hablo sacándome de mi disputa interior

– Y… y si la saco a bailar… pero y… – balbuceo Andrew indeciso.

– Solo díselo…y vámonos de aquí – pedí con determinación.

– ¡Darien!– grito él indignado.

– Bueno… solo decía – musite volviendo a mi labor, ósea… seguir mirando mi copa.

Estos lugares no eran de mi agrado y la verdad es que no solía visitarlos… pero bueno a veces por los amigos solemos hacer cosas que no nos agradan, claro que a cambio seria mi esclavo de por vida… bueno no era cierto lo apreciaba y al fin y al cabo los amigos se apoyan y se ayudan.

.

.

.

¡Vamos! Mina rogaba y claro yo me uní a sus suplicas, al final todas aceptaron y ahora estábamos en una mesa de un agradable bar bebiendo y divirtiéndonos todas… bueno casi todas porque Lita estaba un poco distraída.

De pronto note a un chico que yo conocía – ¿Qué ese no es Andrew?- pregunte señalando en la dirección del chico, a lo que Lita abrió los ojos mirándome – sí, verdad – conteste mi propia pregunta.

– Creo… si verdad – contesto Lita toda nerviosa.

– ¡Lita! – Dijo pícaramente Mina – ese Andrew… parece tu guardaespaldas –

– Chicas… solo es casualidad- dijo Ami siempre tan juiciosa.

– Demasiada diría yo… ¿no lo creen? – dijo algo molesta Rei.

– Se nota que esta loquito por ti – dije con una enorme sonrisa

– Solo somos amigos- dijo Lita poniéndose completamente roja.

– Bueno…- dijo Mina muy seria a lo que todas la miramos – yo digo… que quiero otra – grito poniendo la copa con fuerza en la mesa a lo que todas nos sorprendimos y acabamos riendo del entusiasmo de nuestra loca amiga.

– ay mina – se quejó Rei

– yo también – dije apoyando a Mina… Me estaba divirtiendo me agradaba venir a estos lugares ya que me entretenía, hacía mucho que había abandonado las lágrimas y los sufrimientos por esta clase de placeres, las lágrimas se habían acabado para siempre y ahora era… libre… si, libre.

– ¿Quién es el que viene con Andrew? – pregunto Rei mirando en aquella dirección.

– No lo conozco… pero está lindo – respondí mirando al susodicho, un guapo pelinegro, a lo que Mina sonrió con malicia, la observe con curiosidad, algo tramaba… la conocía bien.

– ¡Serena!... no te atreverías – exclamo Mina entusiasmada.

– Claro que si – dije sin imaginar a lo que se refería

– Hay no… no van a empezar con sus tontos retos – dijo enfurruñada Rei.

Mina y yo sonreímos… Rei era como nuestra madre, siempre regañándonos por nuestras niñerías y claro a nosotras nos encantaba hacerla rabiar. Mire a Mina interrogante.

– Te reto… a que lo beses- dijo Mina, sonreí que clase de reto era ese, a mi amiga se le estaba acabando la imaginación claro que lo haría, sin duda alguna… lo haría – no, no… ni lo sueñes, no será tan fácil – añadió Mina rápidamente – él es el que te debe besar y un beso que dure… sin que se lo pidas – la mire indignada – tú dices ¿aceptas?- me conocía muy bien y sabía que aceptaría.

– ¿Y yo que gano? – le pregunte.

– No se… lo que quieras- respondió con desinterés.

– Está bien… serás mi esclava por un mes – dije.

– Me parece justo- dijo con satisfacción, mientras Rei movía la cabeza indignada, Ami nos miraba resignada… sabía que nunca cambiaríamos y lita… bueno ella seguía en su rollo mirando a Andrew- pero si no lo logras tú serás mi esclava y harás todo lo que yo quiera –

– Ok – respondí y de inmediato me levante de la silla… la verdad ya estaba un poco mareada por las bebidas cortesía de la infalible Mina.

Me acerque lentamente a su mesa y si… di una entrada triunfal, me tropecé con mis propios pies y caí en sus brazos – lo siento – fue lo único que pude balbucear.

.

.

.

Estaba a punto de llevarme a Andrew, a rastras si era necesario, cuando de pronto él se inquietó, voltee a ver el motivo de su reacción, una linda rubia se acercaba.

– Es amiga de lita – dijo Andrew desesperado, yo no entendía nada pero de pronto la chica se tropezó justo cuando iba llegando a nuestra mesa, yo reaccione y alcance a sujetarla entre mis brazos evitando que callera al suelo a lo que ella respondió un – lo siento- pronto se recompuso y se sentó a mi lado.

– Andrew – lo llamo alegremente ella.

– Hola Serena – dijo Andrew aun nervioso

– Ay Andrew – exclamo ella a lo que yo la mire con atención – vamos anímate – casi le grito – no seas cobarde- le dijo sin piedad –…vamos ve – le animo ella

Andrew no sabía ni dónde meterse, miraba para todos lados intentando buscar ayuda o algo así, ella se levantó y comenzó a jalarlo, él sin más remedio se levantó y ella comenzó a empujarlo – vamos Andrew… ella también se muere de ganas por bailar contigo – dijo ella para después darle un fuerte empujón para que Andrew se fuera… rayos de a ver sabido que eso funcionaria lo habría hecho yo desde hace un par de horas. La rubia regreso a sentarse a mi lado – y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? – la mire más detenidamente.

– Darien – le conteste mientras la observaba con detenimiento… era muy hermosa pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y… soledad, mucha soledad.

– Pues mucho gusto Darien – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella tomaba de mi copa y se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba coquetamente a otro lado – no te preocupes yo te hare compañía hasta que regrese tu amigo- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta… su boca era tan sensual me sentía flotando ante su presencia, ella mientras tanto volvió a tomar de mi copa – ¿no te molesta verdad? – solo negué con la cabeza, no sabía que decir estaba como hipnotizado con su belleza, de pronto ella miro su celular y en respuesta hizo un puchero, miro hacia atrás, la imite y pude ver a Andrew acercándose, ella volvió a hacer otro puchero.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunte.

– Ya viene tu amigo… debo irme – respondió.

Sonriendo nuevamente se acercó a mi hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros por un instante, luego sin más… me beso, fue tan sorprendente aquel beso me sentía fuera de mí, una conexión que se formó de inmediato entre ella y yo a pesar de que no la conocía…

Jamás había probado unos labios como esos, fue como si probara una dulce droga de la que ya deseaba más, pero así como empezó de pronto, de igual manera el beso término.

Ella solo se levantó y sin más se marchó… yo me quede hay como un tonto.

–…!vámonos! – escuche que Andrew decía.

Lo pensé por un instante… ¿pero que tenía que pensar si eso era lo que quería no? ¿Irme lo más pronto posible?, sacudí mi cabeza intentando ordenar mis ideas y de inmediato me levante.

.

.

.

Fue extraño…. Si, ese beso me hizo sentir… ¡eso!… sentir otra vez y me prometí a mí misma jamás volver a sentir… ya no, no volvería a salir herida, jamás volverían a lastimarme…

La risa de Mina me saco de mis pensamientos, sonreí derrotada, todas estaban levantándose para marcharse.

– Fue muy poco tiempo – trate de defenderme.

– Oh siento pero perdiste… tú lo besaste- dijo Mina triunfalmente.

– ¡Ya!.. Vámonos- grito Rei a lo que todas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Mina y yo nos rezagamos un poco sin darnos cuenta… al menos yo no me había dado cuenta, aun pensaba en aquel beso.

– Valió la pena – musite a lo que Mina abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Dense prisa – refunfuño Rei a lo que las que Mina y yo caminamos aprisa para alcanzar a las demás

.

.

.

No dejaba de pensar en ella, en ese beso que me había enamorado… si, enamorado. A mis 25 años jamás había sentido esto por nadie, era como si ella estuviera destinada para mí… si, como si ese beso hubiera formado una conexión entre los dos y solo era cuestión de tiempo… pero no quería aguardar al tiempo.

– Algo… ¿cualquier cosa? – roge a mi mejor amigo.

– No lose, vienen todas debes en cuando – respondió mi amigo con el ceño fruncido.

Era el tercer día que iba esperando que ella apareciera, pero nada, estaba completamente decepcionado.

– ya me voy… nos – decía yo cuando una estruendosa carcajada me hizo voltear para ver como dos lindas rubias entraban por la puerta.

Era ella… por fin, parecía que al fin el cielo respondía a mis suplicas pero otra vez no sabía qué hacer, solo mire como las dos chicas se sentaban en una mesa.

– Atiéndelas – dijo Andrew a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza.

Solía ayudarlo cuando había mucha gente, no era lo mío, pero como dije a veces ayudamos a los amigos a un que creo que ahora él era el que me estaba ayudando.

– Que van a ordenar señoritas – pregunte cuando me acerque a ellas a lo que las dos me miraron. Serena se veía sorprendida y un poco sonrojada mientras su acompañante la miraba pícaramente.

– Un frapuchino… ¿y tú mina – balbuceo Serena.

– Yo también – contesto Mina con una gran sonrisa, al alejarme vi como Serena le daba un codazo en las costillas a Mina.

Cuando volví con sus bebidas Mina se paró de pronto diciendo – ahora vuelvo- yo aproveche la situación y me senté frente a Serena pero cruelmente lo único que se me ocurrió fue decir fue un – hola –

– Eh… hola – masculló ella.

– Te esperaba… este… que diga quería verte – dije, aunque creo más tartamudee.

– ¿ah, sí? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño – y… ¿cómo para qué? – volvió a preguntar.

– Bueno… después de ese beso… quería hablarte – fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

– No hay de qué hablar – comenzó a reírse – fue solo un beso – termino con el ceño fruncido.

– No, no es cierto y lo sabes- en sus ojos podía ver un brillo especial algo extraño que me animo a decir lo que dije – hay algo entre tú y yo, algo nació es como una conexión – trate de explicar lo que sentía, pero no existían palabras para decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

– Estás loco – respondió ella mirándome de una manera extraña.

– No, yo sé que tu sentiste igual que yo – ella negó con la cabeza.

– Te equivocas… nunca, nunca más – dijo muy tranquila.

– Está bien… solo permíteme ser tu amigo, estar cerca de ti – ya no podría alejarme de ella nunca.

Era todo lo que había buscado, la amaba sin conocerla, a un que más bien sentía que la amaba de toda la vida y aun que ella dijera lo que dijera creo que intentaba más convencerse a ella misma que a mí, ella se levantó de la silla.

– Estás loco – dijo con una media sonrisa y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

– Espera – trate de detenerla pero ella me ignoro.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo tras ella, pero no lo creí prudente… podría asustarla pensaría que era un loco acosándola, me quede ahí pensando, ya la extrañaba y no entendía por qué.

Sonreí al ver a su amiga sentarse frente a mí, Mina miraba para todos lados

–… ¿y Serena? – pregunto por fin.

– Mina… ¿Verdad?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza – me dirás dónde puedo encontrarla- su sonrisa se extendió hasta lo mas no posible.

– Te gusta mi amiga – afirmo con una sonrisa pícara.

– Me encanta – le respondí honestamente.

– No puedo decirte nada porque me mataría – dijo muy seria.

–Por favor – le suplique ya que ella era mi única esperanza.

– Mira no te agás muchas ilusiones a ella no le gustan las relaciones serias – dijo ella… eso explicaba el porqué de su soledad.

– no importa – le dije a lo que ella me miro como analizándome.

– no eres un acosador psicópata o algo así ¿verdad? – me pregunto ella… ¿Qué? ... bueno supongo que eso parezco.

– eh… no! – le respondí, y al parecer ella me creyó de inmediato porque cambio su rostro por uno más relajado e incluso sonriente.

– de todas maneras no puedo decirte nada de ella… ¿qué clase de amiga seria? – se preguntó.

– ¿mi mejor amiga? – le respondí a lo que ella comenzó a reírse.

De pronto se levantó de la silla, pude ver de reojo como Andrew nos observaba con curiosidad.

– bueno ya que no puedo decir nada de ella… te diré que este viernes "yo" saldré con mis "amigas" al mismo bar de la vez pasada – dijo y sin más se marchó….

.

.

.

Si, definitivamente mi mejor amiga estaba loca, y tal vez por eso era mi mejor amiga porque yo también estaba un poco loca… y seguramente lo pensaron mis demás amigas cuando Mina rogo y yo me uní para volver a salir al mismo bar, las demás chicas estaban confundidas y para ser sincera yo también pero no le di importancia y ellas resignadas aceptaron.

Pero la verdad era que yo últimamente no andaba de humor y eso se debía a un sentimiento que en contra de la razón se apoderaba de mi corazón. Todo intento de olvidar ese beso había sido inútil, era como si un beso… si, un beso… puede alguien enamorarse solo por un beso- pregunte en voz alta sin querer.

– Claro – contesto Mina muy segura – no hace falta más –

– ¿de qué hablan? – pregunto Rei curiosa.

– De los besos – le respondió Mina a lo que Rey solo suspiro mientras Ami se sonrojaba al igual que lita – hay se me antojo otra piña colada – dijo de pronto a lo que todas la miramos – Serena ve a traérmela – casi me ordeno.

– ¿porque no se la pides al mesero? – la mire sin entender.

– ay no… va a tardar mucho… anda ve a la barra a pedírmela – casi me empujo.

– OK – articule con los labios mientras me dirigía a la barra, después de todo era su esclava por un mes.

Al estar ahi parada un hombre se paro a mi lado, yo lo mire… era el.

– Acaso estas siguiéndome? – le recrimine a lo que él sonrió.

– No, pero que hermosa coincidencia… bailamos – pidió, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

El me sujeto de la mano y me jalo hasta la pista, me sujeto por la cintura, de pronto comenzó a soñar una suave melodía, pude mirar como Mina brincaba en su asiento como loca, comenzó la letra de la canción y el empezó a cantármela al oído:

Hay una mujer… que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel…

Me deje llevar por el suave susurro de su voz serrando los ojos.

Que solo por un beso se puede enamorar, sin necesidad de hablarse, solo los labios rosarse cupido los flechara…

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el coro para después volver a cerrarlos, de verdad que esa canción hablaba de nosotros… que solo con un beso nos enamoramos.

Si, a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y ni siquiera lo conocía, ese momento era tan hermoso… pero no podía permitírmelo.

– No, ni siquiera te conozco – susurre para después salir corriendo de ahí, sin siquiera despedirme de mis amigas, ya afuera del bar comencé a caminar hacia casa… tal vez el aire frio de la noche me ayudaría a aclarar las ideas.

.

.

.

Le cantaba al oído esa canción… era nuestra canción, Andrew me había ayudado para que en este instante sonara, pero justo cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar ella levanto la cabeza de mi hombro y dijo – no, ni siquiera te conozco – para después volver a huir de mí.

Me quede como un tonto pensando que hacer pero ya no la dejaría ir… nunca más. La busque por todo el lugar pero ni rastro de ella, se había marchado, sabía quién me ayudaría solo esperaba que así fuera, corrí a la mesa de las amigas de serena.

Cuando Mina me vio se sorprendió y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, al no verla se levantó y se acercó a mi

– ¿Y Serena? – me preguntó

– Se fue – dije de decepcionado –… debes ayudarme por favor – me miró enarcando una ceja

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto dudosa

– ¿Dime donde la puedo encontrar? –le pedí pero ella solo movió la cabeza pensativa… tenía que convencerla – me enamore, solo un beso me basto… la amo – le confesé a lo que su rostro se ilumino con comprensión total… asintiendo al fin con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Seguía caminando. Me sentía más tranquila… y si, definitivamente me sentía en las nubes, estaba enamorada y como si esto no fuera ya malo. Para completar de un desconocido que para ser sincera sentía que lo había amado por siempre y ese beso solo sirvió para darme cuenta.

¿Cuantas veces lo había hecho?... Mina y yo lo hacíamos constantemente pero nunca ningún beso me hizo sentir esto, tal vez…

De pronto mi nombre revoloteo en el silencio de la noche, me quedo estática por un segundo para después voltear lentamente… si, hay estaba el con una enorme sonrisa, corrió hasta llegar a mí.

– Por fin… te alcance – dijo él y yo negué con la cabeza.

– Estás loco… vete – le dije con reproche pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció a pesar de mis palabras.

– Me iré con una condición… – ofreció – solo te pido… un beso- dijo decidido... ¿Que pretendía? no podía, ya no lo resistiría.

– ¿Que? – le pregunte aun que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

– Sí, un beso y si no sientes lo que yo siento me iré y nunca más volveré- me respondió y yo no sabía qué hacer.

– ¡No! - fue lo único que pude decir, no podía permitirlo.

– Solo un beso… es lo único que te pido – pidió el en un murmullo… y yo definitivamente estaba loca al considerarlo.

– Ni siquiera te conozco – le dije – ni siquiera te conozco- volví a repetir ya con poca convicción de alejarme de él.

.

.

.

Dudando me acerque más a ella, era mi oportunidad por lo menos ya no dijo no, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

– eso es lo de menos… soy Darien Chiba, tengo 25 años- sonrió, yo me acerque más y ella ya no retrocedió, proseguí – soy médico y tengo un departamento en el que vivo solo – la tome por la cintura y me acerque lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los míos. Ella serró los ojos y la magia comenzó nuevamente, nos besamos entendiéndonos con ese beso sin necesidad de hablar más…

Unos hermosos minutos o segundos después, no tengo idea, comenzó a caer una fina lluvia mojando nuestros rostros, abrimos los ojos, ella sonreía mientras la lluvia mojaba su piel.

– Sabes – le dije – yo te conozco, eres la mujer que amo y para lo demás ya tendremos toda la vida – le dije y ella suspiro.

– Tienes razón – dijo ella volviendo a suspirar y de pronto comenzó a carcajearse.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte.

– Que estamos locos – contesto ella… cerrando los ojos alzo el rostro al cielo y abrió las manos alzando los brazos al aire, tome su mano y la jale hacia a mí.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – le pedí.

Ni yo mismo me reconocía, si Andrew me hubiera visto diría que me había vuelto loco… pero al fin y al cabo estaba loco… pero loco de amor.

– Porque no – contesto divertida, asentí con la cabeza mientras comenzábamos a bailar, los dos nos reíamos de la situación mientras bailábamos bajo la fina lluvia – es extraño – dijo mientras seguíamos bailando.

– ¿Qué? –le pregunte.

– Solo por un beso – respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa.

– Si, SOLO POR UN BESO – respondí.

Ya no hizo falta decir más: SOLO CON UN BESO… Una historia llena de amor sin muchas explicaciones tal y como debe ser el amor verdadero que llega… SOLO POR UN BESO.


End file.
